No me ames
by HermsPotter
Summary: Harry y Hermione buscan razones para no amarse pero ellos realmente se aman. Basado en la cancion No me Ames del mismo titulo. No Es Un Sonfic


Todos los derechos reservados de J.K. Rowling, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece yo solo me atrevo a escribir una historia entre los personajes  
  
El siguiente FAnfic esta basado en la canción de Mark Anthony y Jennifer López que lleva el mimo titulo que la historia, pero me permití quitarle y ponerle unas cuantas cosillas, espero que les guste.  
  
NO ME AMES  
  
Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que sirius había desaparecido tras el velo y las clases en el colegio Howgrats de magia y hechicería estaban comenzado. Para el trío de amigos inseparables algo estaba cambiando por un lado Harry ya no era le mismo desde que se entero de la profecía y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la muerte de su padrino y para colmo empezaba a sentir un sentimiento muy especial por su mejor amiga Hermione Granger que la pondría en mayor peligro del que ya corría por tener padres muggles Ron también se sentía raro pues sentía como su amigo quería alejarse de ellos a demás de sentir cierta atracción por la joven Luna Lovengood amiga de su hermana Ginny ya que todo lo que habían vivido en el curso pasado lo ayudo a darse cuenta de que luna era una niña muy linda que siempre estaba preocupada por el. Hermione no dejaba de pensar que algo había cambiado entre ellos pero no sabia bien que era, sabia que la platica que harry había tenido con dumbledore después de la muerte de Sirius había desencadenado parte del repentino comportamiento de su amigo pero el se negaba a platicarle por mas que ella le insistía para que juntos podrían arreglarlo.  
  
El sexto curto estaba comenzando y como era de esperarse al dar los resultados de los TIMOS hermione resulto ser la mejor seguida muy de cerca de un sorprendido HArry y un malhumorado Draco, Ron se conformaba con haber tenido una calificación bastante buena pues superaba a sus hermanos George y Fred por mucho. Todo transcurría normalmente con la excepción de que harry prefería pasar mas tiempo solo que con sus mejores amigos ya que sentía que no era tiempo todavía de contarle lo que decía la profecía, y aprovechaba toda oportunidad para alujarse de ellos, esto por supuesto lo sentían mucho Ron y Hermione ya que estaban a acostumbrados por 5 años a estar casi todo el tiempo juntos, los únicos momentos que compartían era a la hora de comer en el Gran comedor y en clases pues seguían sentándose juntos pero si abordar temas importantes. Una tarde que habían suspendido la clase de transformaciones por que tenían una reunión muy importante los maestros el trío se encontrada adelantando unas tareas en la sala común de Gryffindor en silencio hasta que ron decidió romper el silencio:  
  
-Harry, Herms me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos de algo muy importante para mi que desde hace tiempo les quiero decir pero que por diferentes motivos no he podido decirles ya saben, Harry desde que empezó el curso haces hasta lo imposible para no platicar con nosotros de nada (lo miro con cierto recelo) y tu Herm te has puesto muy seria (mas de lo normal) desde que Harry nos evita, esto ultimo provoco que la chica sintiera cierto escalofrió.  
  
-No se porque dices eso ron, yo no los evito es solo que me he dado cuenta que es muy importante estudiar. Esto lo decía mientras recogía sus cosas y las ponía dentro de su bolsa.  
  
-Vamos harry si no es verdad lo que ron dice dime entones porque estas recogiendo tus cosa, esto ultimo lo pregunto la chica con cierta tristeza en su voy que le fue difícil disimilar.  
  
-No me mal interpretes herms es solo que quería descansar un poco antes de la clase de pociones, ya sabes los entrenamientos de quiddich cansan mucho. Dijo el joven potter mientras se disponía a subir a su recamara cuando la voy de su amigo lo detuvo.  
  
- Vamos harry no te vallas ya ves como si tengo razón, pero ese no es el punto no quiero que te vallas prometemos no preguntarte nada de tu platica con Dumblendore, verdad herms, mirando a la chica que visiblemente se había puesto muy triste.  
  
Harry miro a su hermano del alma y a su mejor amiga, regreso a la sala y se sentó junto a hermione apretándole el hombro y sentándose junto a ella.  
  
-Chicos de verdad lo siento lo que pasa es que creo que todavía no es el momento de que sepan que es lo que platique con dumblendore, hasta para mi todavía es muy difícil de asimilar y por lo mismo me seria muy difícil de decirle, pero les quiero pedir una disculpa ya que ustedes siempre ha estado ahí para darme una mano y ahora yo simplemente los trato de alejar, de verdad les pido que me perdonen, esto ultimo lo dijo dejando escapar una lagrima solitaria que solo herms logro ver.  
  
La chica de castaños cabellos se abalanzo sobre el dándole un gran abrazo que lo hizo estremecer como nunca, el paso su brazo por su espalda para devolverle el abrazo.  
  
-Solo tenias que decir eso harry que todavía no era el momento y nosotros comprenderíamos no en vano somos tus mejores amigos.  
  
-Si hermano sabes que los amigos solo están para apoyarse entre ellos. Se acerco y revolvió (si es que se puede aun más) la cabellera de su amigo.  
  
-Gracias chicos ahora si me siento peor por no haber entendido que ustedes me comprenderían  
  
-Eso ya no tiene importancia harry, pero yo no quería hablar de eso yo quería comentar les que hay una chica que me gusta mucho y no se si decaerle o como hacerle. La cara del chico casi quedo del mismo color que su cabellera.  
  
- Eso es maravilloso ron pero dime quien es la afortunada, no me digas que es Lanvender porque últimamente la e visto suspirar por las noches.  
  
-No no es ella herms, por cierto por que siguen abrazados, acaso hay algo entre ustedes que yo deba saber?  
  
Esto provoco que la castaña y el ojiverde se separaran bruscamente con cierto rubor en sus mejillas provocado por el comentario de su amigo y por la mirada que sostenían mientras se alejaban provocando una revolución de sentimientos por dentro.  
  
-Por favor Ron no digas tonterías herms y yo solo somos amigos además yo no puedo a mar a nadie y menos a ella. Sus ultimas palabras hicieron que el corazón se le encogiera, rápidamente miro a ver a su amiga pero ella ya no estaba junto a el, instintivamente miro a su amigo que tenia una expresión en la cara de salpresa.  
  
-Sabes harry creo que acabas de herir a herm, nunca ante la había visto tan triste como cuando te escucho hablar, además si no me equivoco ella esta enamorada de ti así como tu de ella.  
  
-No digas tonterías ron yo no estoy enamorado de ella.- Pero tenia que reconocer que cuando esta con ella todo es paz y tranquilidad, todo adquiere un nuevo sentido, simplemente todo es menos pesado. Con un vuelco de corazón reconoció que amaba a Hermione, su amiga de la infancia y compañera de aventuras- de repente ron lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Si eso es verdad harry dime porque estas llorando?, es por ella verdad?, sabes que la has lastimado y te duele tanto o mas que a ella.  
  
Después de escuchar las palabras de su amigo sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo en busca de su "amiga", recorrió los pasillos del colegio e incluso los baños, hasta llego tarde a la clase de pociones esperando encontrarla ahí pero había faltado a la clase, cuando salio decidió ir a buscarla al único lugar al que no había ido antes al lago. Cuando llego la encontró llorando con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas mientas estas las abrazaba junto al gran árbol donde se sentaban los tres a platicar y a planear alguna de sus aventura, se acerco silenciosamente a ella y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.  
  
Ella levanto su cabeza para ver quien se atrevía a molestarla y se encontró con los ojos verdes más hermosos que en su vida había visto, se sacudió la ropa y se levanto para poder mirarlo bien.  
  
-Herms discúlpame si te ofendí con mis palabras, no fue mi intención yo solamente quise decir que no podía amar a nadie porque correría un gran peligro a mi lado ya que voldemort quiere acabar con migo.  
  
-Esta bien harry yo entiendo eso, lo que no entiendo es lo ultimo que dijiste por que yo seria a la que menos podrías amar. Y las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos una vez más.  
  
-No por favor herms no llores, no soporto verte llorar no fue eso lo quise decir yo solo...  
  
-Si entiendo que jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo que lo único que sabe hacer es estudiar, no te preocupes harry yo tampoco podría amar a alguien tan amargado como tu que se encierra en su propio mundo  
  
-No digas eso no sabes como me lastiman esas palabras tu sabes que realmente es difícil amar a alguien cuando un centenar de mortifagos te persiguen y pueden hacer algo en contra de esa persona. Pero creo que a estas alturas ya es difícil esconderlo porque se me esta empezando a salir hasta por los poros mi amor por ti. –Asomando una triste sonrisa en sus labios-  
  
Esta confesión poco romántica hermione no se la esperaba ya que ella realmente amaba al chico y no creía ser correspondida por el, la emoción que sentía era tan grande que se acerco al harry le tomo las manos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios apenas rozándolos, esto hizo que el chico se estremeciera y se parara de ella. A pesar del comportamiento del chico Hermione le dijo:  
  
-Harry no sabes cuanto espere escuchar estas palabras de tus propios labios, no sabes como me a atormentaba la sola idea que mi amor por ti no fuera correspondido. –Dejando escapar unas lagrimas- Tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que yo te quiero, que siempre te he querido y siempre te querré, mi niño que vivió.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que harry apretara los puños dejando escapar unas lágrimas solitarias.  
  
-No entiendo –dijo harry un poco confundido y triste- tu solo me amas por ser el que venció al señor tenebroso hace un tiempo, no por ser quien soy, solo me amas por que soy el único capaz de acabar con el. –mientras bajaba la cabeza y trataba de darle la espalda pero-  
  
Hermione rápidamente lo tomo de los hombros para que la mirar y le dijo:  
  
-No harry eso no es verdad no se por que dudas de mi amor por ti, a mi no me importa lo que hiciste o lo que harás, tampoco me importa enfrentarme a todo el ejercito de Voldemort con tal de estar a tu lado  
  
Harry se soltó de ella y empezó a mirarla con unos ojos llenos de dolor que hacían que el corazón de la chica se retorciera de dolor.  
  
-Por favor hermione me hace muy feliz tus palabras pero te pido que no lo hagas solo por que piensas que soy diferente ya que nunca e tenido una verdadera familia, eso seria una mentira muy cruel para mí decirme que no es por ello.  
  
Ella le tomo la cara con ambas manos y le dijo:  
  
- No harry te digo que no es por nada de eso, tu simplemente me robaste el corazón hace mucho y yo apenas me di cuenta cuando me salvaste en el ministerio de magia, no será que esto solo lo dices porque crees que yo no merezco tu amor porque si es así ahora la que te pide que no me ames soy yo.  
  
El corazón de hermione parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca, mientras lo soltaba y se separaba de el.  
  
Harry se volvió a acercar y le tomo las manos mientras la miraba tiernamente.  
  
-Mira hermione así no vamos a llegar a nada, yo solo te digo que si realmente nos amamos sea por nosotros no por nada mas, además ten presente que lo mas probable es que en esta batalla que esta apunto de comenzar no salga bien parado, ya que mi destino es ese enfrentarme a Voldemort y en ese encuentro solo uno de los dos sobrevivirá. Pero una cosa si te digo si el espejo de ossed estuviera aquí mismo en el solo reflejaría a ti, porque tu eres lo que yo mas deseo y amo en este mundo.  
  
Ella se acerco todavía mas al chico y le robo un beso corto pero lleno de amor, donde le decía sin palabras cuanto lo amaba y significaba para el y le dijo:  
  
-Que mas da lo que pase mañana yo te amo y no me importa cuanto tiempo estemos juntos mientras estés junto a mi ese tiempo, pero si tanto te atormenta lo que pudiera separarnos en el futuro será mejor que nos alejemos porque siempre tendrás una guerra interna por lo que pudiera pasar, pero solo quiero decirte que el terreno del futuro es muy incierto para que estes pensando solo en el.  
  
Harry por primera vez en la noche mostró una sonrisa que reflejaba pura felicidad, de esas sonrisas que hacían que la chica se derritiera mientras el chico agregaba:  
  
-Tienes razón si tu me amas y yo te amo eso es lo mas importante aun que los demás nos pueden lastimar y es posible que ellos no vean las cosas como nosotros las vemos.  
  
-Es cierto harry pero como acabas decir solo importa lo que hay en nuestros corazones.  
  
Harry se le acerco le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le pidio que – cada vez que volviera a pedirle que no lo amara que no escuchara sus palabra y que mejor escuchara los latidos de su corazón que siempre dirían que la amaba con todo su ser.  
  
Hermione le devolvió el beso y le dijo que así seria pero que por favor no volviera a decir esa palabras de No me ames porque destrozaban su alma.  
  
Harry poso sus manos en la cintura y le pregunto mirándola tristemente a los ojos– No seria mejor que yo siguiera solo porque todavía no e podido superar la muerte de Sirius y eso hace que mi corazón se hele porque en algún lugar de mi se algo me dice que soy culpable de que el ya no este aquí con nosotros y no me gustaría que ese sentimiento de amargura te lastimase algún día.  
  
- No porque nuestro amor te hará comprender que lo que sucedió fue un accidente y no tuviste la culpa de ello el te quería tanto como yo fue capaz de sacrificar todo por ti, incluso si yo hubiera estado en su lugar también hubiera muerto por ti.  
  
Hermione instintivamente subió sus manos al cuello del chico para sus labios en un beso que empezó siendo tierno como con miedo de lastimarse para luego profundizarlo más hasta convertirlo en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo contenido por mucho tiempo.  
  
Cuando finalizo el beso, ambos se abrazaron y emprendieron un camino de regreso hacia el castillo tomados de la mano y mientras lo hacían hermione le decía:  
  
-Sabes nuestro amor es tan grande que luchara y sobrevivirá a esta terrible guerra y cada vez que nos sintamos tristes con solo mirarnos a los ojos nos recordara que nuestro amor es tan grande y fuerte que nada ni nadie nos separa, ni si quiera la muerte podrá hacer que deje de amarte.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de harry se estremeciera y le pidiera perdón por todas las cosas horribles que le dijo.  
  
Empezarían un nuevo destino juntos enfrentándose a todo y todos los que se opusieran en contra de su amor por que ellos simplemente se amaban y estaban dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuera con tal de defender su amor.  
  
La joven pareja entraba al castillo mientras en una ventana del mismo se veía a un pelirrojo sonreír mientras pensaba:  
  
- Ya era hora que estos dos se decidieran a reconocer que se amaban  
  
Fin  
  
Hola que tal? Les gusto o no demasiado cursi verdad, porque creo que si quedo muy cursi aun así díganme que les pareció, acepto insultos sugerencias, pedradas, patadas y demás. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter soy fan 100% de HHR así que dejen reeviews porfa acepto de todo. A y si quieren hacer la critica mas personal escribanme a mi correo letylupita82yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
